A Veela and His Mate: Revised
by HPSSflufflover
Summary: During the start of his Fifth Year, Harry finds himself to be mated to the most hated professor at Hogwarts, who...doesn't hate him anymore?. SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Forming the First Bond**

Harry knew that changes would come. He knew that Fifth year would bring several challenges. He even knew that he would probably end up ending the year on a different note than he started. He _didn't _know that he would find himself as the submissive mate of the most hated professor at Hogwarts.

Which was how he ended up in _this_ situation.

"If you would just give me a chance-" Snape said soothingly, his normally cold voice now a soft baritone.

"So you can torment me some more?" Harry whirled to face Snape and glared at him, his expression a mix between anger and confusion.

"Harry," Severus tried to take a step closer, only for a hurt expression to cross his face as Harry instantly recoiled and took a step back from his advance. "Harry," he repeated, his voice softer now as he physically lowered himself to make himself look more approachable. While he certainly couldn't say he was extremely well built, or even large, Harry himself was smaller than most children his age and he realized why his figure might seem a little frightening.

Harry tentatively looked up when he heard a pleading tone rather than the usually stoic and cruel voice that had mocked him so often in class. He was immediately met with the tall man on his knees in front of him and something got caught in his throat when he tried voice his comment and his mind immediately went to their first meeting the meeting that he'd had that summer in Grimmauld place under the furious gaze of Sirius and Remus. He remembered his initial shock, Snape's claims, he even remembered being carried up to his room, still shocked silent, even as Sirius and Remus snarled angrily as the figure supporting him then placing him in the bed so loving it had make him catch his breath. As soon as the images came, though, they disappeared and Harry recalled being taunted and jibed by the man who was now on his knees in front of him and practically begging him to give him a chance.

It twinged at his heart strings, and before he could truly acknowledge his thought process, he was taking a step forward. "I just need time," he whispered almost inaudibly. "I-"

Harry trailed off and tried to ignore the burning desire to just flee from the room and pretend this confrontation had never happened. It was too much, too soon and Harry was at a loss, unable to even comprehend the knowledge that his mate was Severus Snape. It felt more like a dream than reality.

"And I will give you all the time you need, but I will not have someone taking my place while you come to terms with this." Severus tried to make his voice as non-threatening as possible even as he firmly told Harry than any sexual relations with another man would be unacceptable. He wouldn't stand for anyone taking Harry away from him; it would destroy the both of them. "You are my mate, no matter how hard you may try to deny it, and you will allow me to show my love to you without interference from others. I will not be able to restrain myself should someone else approach you," Snape slowly began to rise of the ground, noticing immediately when Harry took a step back and nervously clenched his fingers. He took another step forward until he was in reaching distance and lightly pulled Harry's wriggling fingers away from each other and folded them against his chest instead, feeling gratified when he didn't shy away from his advancement. "I will give you as much time as you need, but know that you are mine."

Harry growled in frustration and anger at the assumption that he was just Snape's but still couldn't seem to find it in him to step away from the Veela. "I don't…"

"Hush," Snape commanded gently before carefully releasing Harry's hands and instead placing his own on the small of Harry's back, ignoring the shy response he received in return. Without waiting to see how Harry reacted, Severus leaned forwards until his forehead was resting on Harry's then turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to the flushed cheek, his lips lingering for a few seconds before he pulled away, finally satisfied that Harry was no longer cringing away and was now looking up at him with an expression akin to wonder.

Harry blinked his eyes and shook his head out a little before wriggling slightly in order to escape the older man's grip. Snape watched him squirm for a moment before obligingly releasing him, but not before giving him a soft rub on his back that relaxed the Gryffindor once more.

"Stop," Harry demanded harshly, voice taking on a higher quality as he tried to shrug off the growing effect Snape's touches and words had on him. He was not just going to give in, not when he still had questions that had yet to be answered, and certainly not when Severus still insisted that he belonged to him not. Mate or not, no one just got to assume that he belonged to anybody, and he was going to make damn sure his potions professor knew that as well.

"I still have questions," Harry warned after a few moments of silence, "and I'm not just going to do whatever you say whenever you want it."

Severus didn't bother to hide his amused smirk. "I'd expect nothing less, Harry." He knew his mate wouldn't simply accept this off the bat, he didn't expect him to, but the knowledge that Harry was willing to try, to ask questions and voice concerns, filled him with an indescribable satisfaction and happiness.

"Good," Harry said firmly before quieting and looking away. Now that their conversation was over he was left with the feeling of awkwardness, and with nothing else to say, and gave Snape a tentative nod and turned to flee from the room and back to the reprieve his dorms made. Right now, he didn't want to think about having a mate or anything of the sort.

Hp

It had been nearly a week since that first discussion between them, and Harry had grown to hate an observant Snape. All during class he could feel his gaze, and while walking in the hallways he felt his presence behind him, far enough behind to remain unseen, but close enough that Harry could feel his eyes. By the end of week, Harry's nerves were frayed.

Harry sighed as he walked out the doors into the clear air, quickly turning his attention to finding a nice tree to sit near as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Could it be possible that he really was Severus's mate? The idea that once filled him with dread and fear now didn't truly seem too horrible. Snape was different, nicer, and he hadn't been mocked once since the first night that the professor approached him. Still though, could he trust what the man said?

"Let me help you."

Harry jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him and scowled briefly at the man for startling him before turning his gaze from Snape and marginally shaking his head. "I don't need help, I need time alone."

"If you join me for lunch, then I will give you your desired time alone." Severus spoke softly, trying to keep his voice calm less he scared his mate.

"I want to be alone." Harry argued softly, meeting Severus's gaze then quickly looking away again when he saw that the usually cold eyes contained nothing but affection. He didn't want that...right?

"You want answers." Snape corrected gently, reaching down to help Harry up.

Harry stubbornly pushed Snape's hand away. "I don't need your help." He stood up and avoided looking at Snape. "Where are we going?"

"My quarters," Snape moved closer and carefully wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Don't..." Harry let out a small whine in the back of his throat then quickly snapped his mouth shut, surprised, and a little disgruntled, at the instinctual noise. The instinctual _submissive _noise.

"This way," Snape said gently, trying not the smirk at the cute noise Harry had just made. It was more than clear from that sound that Harry had begun to feel the effects of the mating as well. They finally reached the dungeons and Snape whispered a quiet password then pulled Harry inside his quarters.

Harry tentatively stepped inside, disliking the feeling of vulnerability while in Snape's quarters. The Veela frowned slightly and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch before moving to sit next to him. "I believe you and I need to have a conversation about what this all entails_."_

Harry looked at Snape thoughtfully then nodded, his face expressionless while his mind was filled with turmoil.

"Do you really believe that you are not my mate?"

"It doesn't make any sense," replied with a frown on his face as he shifted in his seat, unintentionally bringing himself closer to Snape in the process.

"Harry, Veela's mate for life. There is only one person in the world who they will ever be able to love. All previous feelings are destroyed when they sense their mate," Snape explained. "I would like very much to start over with you, Harry. I have hurt you in the past, and I am more regretful than you will ever be able to comprehend, but I wish for you to understand that you are my life now and I will never inflict pain on you - mentally or physically."

Harry looked a bit panicked. "Well it's a little too late for that," he snapped back, feeling defenseless against Snape's probing gaze. "Don't you hate me, Professor?"

"Have you not heard a word I just said?" Snape asked. "You are my mate and my feelings contain nothing but affection for you."

"But you hated me for all these years!"

Snape closed his eyes. "And I will never be able to make up for that point in our lives."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older wizard. "Fine," he said.

Snape growled in frustration. "Why are you so opposed to being my mate?"

Harry bristled. "Because I have absolutely no reason to trust you! You've tormented me for years, and I'm suddenly supposed to believe that all of your hatred has vanished and you now have a _bond _with me?"

Snape frowned. "As of yet, we have not bonded and will not until you accept the fact that you are my mate," he informed Harry.

Harry glared at him. "And what if I decide that I don't want to accept you?"

"You don't have a choice. As the submissive in the relationship, you recognize me as your dominant, and despite your rejection, you will be unable to love another. My pull on you will eventually effect you in such a way that you feel compelled to be near me," he explained carefully, knowing that the topic they were on was very sensitive. He doubted Harry would take kindly to the fact that he really didn't have the power to say no to the bond, not yet at least. While Harry had all the power in the world to refuse him, he would not find much satisfaction in the act.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "So I have absolutely no choice in this? I'm supposed to just give all my control to you and hope that you don't abuse it? How do I know that you won't simply hurt me more!" Harry trembled. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He would usually be furious at this information, not...not crying!

Snape tried to soften his face as to not frighten Harry more. He wanted to stand up and embrace the silly Gryffindor, but he didn't know how Harry would react. "I know this is startling for you, Harry, and it was a shock to me as well, but believe me when I say I will never hurt you, nor abuse my power."

Harry scoffed and sniffed through tears but Snape pressed onwards. "No, listen to me. I will not hurt you, nor will I stand for anyone else doing so. I will not accept anyone threatening my mate."

Harry clenched his eyes shut. "No," he shook his head.

Snape frowned in concern but made no move to comfort the boy. Silly over-sensitive Gryffindors, always trying to make his life harder. And the fact that this particular Gryffindor was his submissive didn't exactly help his problem. "Maybe you should go talk with Sirius and Remus, I am sure they would be more than willing to explain everything to you. Perhaps it would benefit you to speak with another mated couple and see that whatever preconceived notion you have about mating is incorrect."

Harry snorted through his drying tears and smiled wryly. "You have a funny way of comforting people," he noted, unable to stop the teary laugh that bubbled out of his throat at the fact that Snape had basically insulted him while trying to reassure him.

"Would you allow for me to comfort you in any other way?" Snape asked in a unrhetorical way, curious as to the answer he would receive.

"No!" Harry's head shot up as he rebuffed the sly question.

"Really?" Severus pressed and Harry hesitated in answering. It was all Severus needed in confirmation and Harry started slightly when he felt a warm hand lightly thumbing away the tear drops pooling below his eyes and kissing his cheek before the hand was removed. "There now, not so bad," Snape smiled at Harry's concerted expression.

And Harry reckoned that it really wasn't so bad, having this man care for him.

Hp

It was only two days after that insightful afternoon that Snape sought Harry out again, this time to invite him on a date, and after a half-hour of coaxing the stubborn Gryffindor, Snape and Harry were on a train to London.

Just outside the windows, dark, oppressive clouds coated the sky, and every so often a flash of lightning would light up the compartment. "So what would happen if you _were_ to hurt me at any point," Harry asked suddenly, turning to Snape with a serious expression. "Would we still be...bonded?"

Severus stilled at the question and forced away his more baser instincts in favor of replying in a more civilized way, one that didn't involve his inner Veela. "I will never harm you, my love, and you shall understand that soon enough, but to answer your question, no. In the event that I did ever harm you, our bond would be damaged, and according to your wishes, either broken completely or repaired to the best of our abilities. Whichever option would be completely up to you, regardless of what anyone else thinks. Only you would be able to make that decision."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and settled back down on his seat, looking out the clouded window as the lights of London slowly came into view.

"Come along, love." Snape smirked, clearly enjoying the new endearment that he'd yet to ask Harry how he felt about it. "These streets become crowded, and I do not wish for you to get lost."

Harry narrowed his eyes as the two words repeated. His love. "I won't get lost," he scoffed.

"Of course not," Snape said dryly, "Don't know how I could've possibly made that mistake," Snape carefully evaluated Harry then reached out and wrapped a sturdy arm around the smaller's waist. Harry tensed beneath Snape's touch, and hesitantly, the Veela brought him closer to him. Finally, they stopped at a small restaurant and Severus led the way inside.

"Excuse me, how many?" A young waitress stepped forward and smiled at them, her gaze lingering a little longer on Harry before flickering back up to the larger male.

"Two," Snape narrowed his eyes, instantly stepping in front of Harry when he noticed the flirtatious look sent towards his mate.

The waitress nodded, grabbed two menus, and led them to their table. "I'll be back in a moment." she nodded at them and smiled again at Harry before quickly bouncing off to greet another customer.

Harry slid in the booth and squeaked when Snape slid in beside him and once again wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, this time nestling Harry firmly into his side.

"Is there something wrong?" Snape turned his head and looked at Harry, his expression clearly asking Harry if he wanted him to move his arm. And for the strangest reason, Harry found that he didn't really mind as much as he thought he would. "What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress who had returned.

"Two diet cokes," Snape ordered, knowing it was Harry's favorite muggle drink.

Harry's head shot up and looked at Snape. How did he know that was what he liked?

"I'll be right back with those," the waitress said as she left after passing Harry another furtive glance at the exact moment Harry looked up at her. Harry blushed at the more than suggestive look and turned his face into Snape, not noticing his actions until his mate had already pulled him closer.

Snape narrowed his eyes, Harry was his, and that waitress had better stop flirting with his mate soon, or he was going to lose control. He barely restrained a growl and tugged Harry even closer to his body, surprised and more than happy that his Harry hadn't pulled away yet.

It was barely two minutes later that the waitress returned and handed them their drinks, making sure to bump her hand with Harry's as she handed him his. "I don't think I've ever seen you before," she smiled. "Are you from around here?"

"No," Harry mumbled shyly as he tried looking everywhere but the girl. Feeling uncomfortable with the flirting, Harry subconsciously moved a bit closer to Snape. He immediately caught himself though, and scooted a little further away than he had been before. He could almost feel Snape's eyes burning on his flesh and it made him want to curl up beside the older man.

Wait, where was this coming from?Harry gaped, completely surprised. Did he just catch himself wanting to submit to Snape?

The waitress returned a few minutes later, much to the Veela's irritation. "Are you ready to order?"

Snape quickly ordered for them both and glared so venomously at the girl that she scurried away without so much as another glance in Harry's direction. Satisfied that she would no longer bother his mate, Snape tightened his arm around Harry's waist then soothing ran his hand through Harry's hair.

Harry instinctively closed his eyes and purred deep in his throat. The reaction was instantaneous. Harry's eyes flew open and he would have fallen out his seat had a smirking Snape not been holding onto him.

"Relax, that was only to be expected." Snape soothed. His tone was reassuring, although it was clear that he was barely restraining laughter.

Harry spluttered. "_What_ was to be expected! What the hell was that?" he swallowed, not sure whether to be more mortified or angry at his reaction to the simple touch.

"You purring. It is natural for the submissive mates of Veela to express their contentment verbally. I just wasn't expecting you to do it so early in our relationship, it means that you are beginning to accept me."

"Wha-" Harry gaped. "I didn't...I mean…that's not-"

Snape raised a hand. "Relax Harry, I know that you still are not comfortable with me, and despite the fact that you just purred-" here Snape looked faintly amused. "- I realize that this is a big commitment for you, and I will give you as much time as you need."

Harry huffed and looked away, not quite managing to hide his blush.

Snape snorted but his reply was cut short by the waitress returning with their food. Before she could throw any more furtive glances at Harry, Snape glared at her coldly. "Thank you," he said icily, making the dismissal clear.

"You should be nicer," Harry reproved. "She wasn't doing anything."

"Harry, you know very well what she was doing. I will not allow flirting with anybody but me."

"I was not flirting!"

Snape turned to look at Harry dead in the eyes, "No, you seemed more frightened of her than you were attracted, which is another reason why I should simply rid of her now. I will not have anyone making advances towards you, and certainly not when it makes you uncomfortable."

Harry huffed. "Well I can't exactly control that now, can I?"

"No, which is why you have me. Don't worry, my love, I am fully capable of defending you." Snape smirked as he carefully observed Harry's reactions to him. It was obvious that Harry was slowly warming up to him and the idea of being his mate.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, with Snape glaring so much that no one in surrounding tables dared to even look at Harry, much to Harry's embarrassment.

"Thank you." Harry said shyly once they were seated in their train compartment and on their way back home.

Snape sat up and curled his finger, beckoning Harry forward. Once he was satisfied that Harry was close enough, he pulled him onto his lap, ignoring his nervous squeak. "I love you, my mate," he murmured softly, not thinking about how Harry would take that information so soon.

At seeing Harry's distressed face, Snape immediately frowned and tried to shush him. Harry, for his part, didn't know what to do about his conflicting emotions. He wanted to cuddle with Severus and push him away at the same time, why did this have to be so confusing!

"I am sorry if I upset you, it wasn't my intention to startle you," Snape said strongly.

Harry hesitated before resting his head on Snape's shoulders. "I...it's alright," he mumbled quietly before shifting lightly on his mate's lap and faintly relaxing, choosing not to move from the embrace. He was immediately rewarded with the feeling of Severus smiling against his neck and pressing a soft kiss against the skin there. Harry blushed at the feeling but forced himself not to jump or start at the intimate touch, instead focusing his thoughts on the warm hands that were now running through his hair and soothing him back down, eliciting a purr from the comfortable student.

Snape's low chuckle brought Harry back to awareness and Harry flinched back and glared at him angrily. "Stop doing that!" he accused, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

Hp

Christmas break found Harry and Snape in great spirit. They had come a long way, and Harry had gradually accepted the mating, and now all that was left to do was complete the first bond before it was official.

Snape reached down and softly carded his hands through Harry's hair, smiling at the image Harry made, fast asleep with his head on his lap. Loud knocking interrupted his musings and he snarled under his breath, ready to curse whoever was at the door for waking his Harry up.

Harry groggily opened his eyes and sat up, tiredly leaning against Snape for support as Dumbledore stepped through the door. "Good morning, Severus, Harry." Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at Severus who simply snarled something unintelligible under his breath. "How are you doing, my boy?"

_"_He is mine." Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and straightened in his seat.

Harry blushed brightly and was about to rebuff Severus when Dumbledore held up a frail hand. "Yes, yes of course," the headmaster's eyes shone a little brighter. "I just came here to ask if you would join me for a discussion, however, I didn't realize you were busy." Dumbledore's smile widened as he looked at their positions; Severus supporting Harry, who looked like he had just been woken up.

"Perhaps later this evening, headmaster?" Snape proposed.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"What time is it, Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"About five in the evening," Dumbledore answered immediately.

"Oh...I was asking Professor Snape," Harry specified.

Snape looked down at him and raised a brow. "Severus, you have not allowed Harry to address you by your given name?"

"I have, he simply has trouble remembering," Severus smiled wryly. "Give it a bit more time, Albus. After all, he did take to this better than I expected."

Harry looked up sheepishly and rubbed his cheek against Severus's in apology. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'll try to remember."

Snape's eyes softened at the instinctive submissive gesture then he nudged his nose against Harry's cheek affectionately. "There's nothing to apologize for Harry. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable; whenever you are ready is acceptable."

Harry looked down shyly but didn't protest Severus's actions. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling again as he looked at the two. "Severus, you are Harry's mate, are you not?"

Snape bristled slightly at that comment. "Of course I am Harry's mate," he growled quietly in warning but Dumbledore merely waved off his low threat.

"Then I believe that it's about time you show Harry that," Dumbledore peered down his half-moon glasses at Harry's face and twinkled his eyes at him secretly as if trying to relay a message.

Harry made a mental note to get back at him later. It was hard enough trying to deal with all these new emotions without Dumbledore's constant interference.

"You need to make him realize that you are both connected intangibly now, and that you aren't going anywhere."

Severus narrowed his eyes, not sure whether or not to take Dumbledore's suggestions offensively. After all, Harry was _his_ mate, and Dumbledore had no business telling him how to take care of his submissive. Then again, it was about time that he took a firmer stance. Harry needed to understand that he belonged to him now.

Finally deciding that Dumbledore was at least partially right, Severus pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around Harry's waist. Harry let out a soft whine in the back of his throat but was quickly calmed by Severus. "Hush. As adorable as those noises are, we both know that I will not harm you."

Smiling knowingly, Dumbledore rose from the couch and nodded at the couple. "I must go then, have a pleasant evening you two," and with that, he was gone, leaving Harry and Snape alone.

Severus cautiously tugged Harry until he was resting against his chest then nuzzled his neck. "We should drink some tea before it gets cold," he suggested, removing his hands from Harry waist and delighting in the soft mewl he got as a response. Harry hadn't the slightest inkling of what those submissive noises did to him.

Harry groaned silently and bit down on his tongue. Merlin, that was embarrassing! Why did he have to keep on making those noises like...like a submissive.

"There are a few things I need to say, sweetheart," Severus chuckled quietly as he observed Harry's rapidly changing emotions, his expression going from perfectly content, to extremely frustrated.

Instead of answering Severus's statement, Harry merely nodded, resolved not to make a single noise until he was sure nothing embarrassing would come out of his mouth.

Snape smirked, correctly guessing Harry's reasons for silence, and placed another chaste kiss on Harry's cheek. "Adorable." he murmured softly before continuing. "Now that you have accepted the bond, there are a few things that we must discuss." He waited for Harry's nod before continuing on. "For starters, I want you to understand that being submissive is not a bad thing, it simply means that I am the more dominant one in the relationship. It is my job to protect and take care of you, Harry, and I will not allow you to try and reverse those roles."

Harry lifted his head and looked at Severus with a wary expression. "Does being a submissive mean that I'm...different?"

Severus frowned. "Yes and no," he answered. "Your actions around me will probably reflect your submissive emotions, but with others you will act as if nothing has changed. It is only your instincts, Harry, and while you may feel a bit anxious without me, I assure you that you are the same person." He smiled comfortingly and kissed Harry's forehead. "Which brings us to the next topic. I want to know if anyone so much as touches you. I don't trust anyone, and I most certainly don't trust anyone with you," he said firmly then his expression softened. "If anyone hurts or upsets you in any way, you are to inform me immediately, and rest assured, I _will _find out who has distressed you, even if I have to personally hunt down and interrogate anyone who has so much as looked at you. I will not take kindly to you trying to act as the dominant, understand? All I require is your trust, Harry. I shall never abuse it."

Harry nodded silently, his expression being one of happiness and wonder. Who knew that he would ever end up being Snape's mate, and willingly for that matter.

Hp

Christmas day found Severus and Harry enjoyoing a cup of tea by the fire, both enjoying the romantic atmosphere the warm flames provided. Severus smiled slightly and looked down at Harry, his expression warming when he observed how closely Harry was cuddled up to him. They had come a long ways, but he knew it had been well worth the wait.

"I need to ask you something, love." Severus rumbled softly, one of his hands drifting up to lie on Harry's stomach, a gesture he knew soothed Harry.

"Hmmn?" Harry mumbled tiredly, his head resting comfortably on Severus's chest.

"With you and your guardians permission, I would like to complete the first bond with you," Severus said clearly, tightening his arms around Harry's waist as if he believed Harry would vanish into thin air if he let go.

Harry sat up slightly and twisted his neck so he could look at Severus. "First...bond?" he asked, his forehead creased in confusion. "Severus, what-"

"The first bond is the official acceptance of our mating. All you have to do is accept that I am your mate, then I will begin the courting ritual," Severus explained, his soft baritone voice betraying none of the anxiety he felt.

Harry blushed lightly and smiled up at Severus, turning so he was straddling his lap. "I accept," he answered shyly, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck and cuddling closer. Long past were the times when he hesitated before initiating any contact.

Severus's smile widened and he nudged Harry's cheek affectionately with his nose. "Good," he rumbled, the deep sound vibrating his chest and relaxing Harry even further. He chuckled under his breath and settled back against the chair with a content sigh. Harry had been acting adorable lately, and he found himself dreading when the initial acceptance of the mating wore off. No doubt the stubborn Gryffindor would snap out his cute and cuddly faze and start to realize how utterly submissive he had been acting for the past few weeks. Well, Harry was just going to have to understand that Severus wouldn't accept any form of independence. Harry was his, and he would not allow his submissive to be too distant.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until their snuggling was interrupted by the clearing of throats behind them. Severus immediately tensed and growled lowly and turned towards the unknown people, only to find himself face to face with Harry's guardians with Harry still straddling him in a suggestive position.

Harry blushed brightly and leaped backwards, Severus's grip on his waist the only thing stopping him from falling. He quickly righted himself and avoided looking in either pair of eyes, a low noise sounding like a cross between and whimper and a whine breaking past his lips.

Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows at the submissive cry and looked towards Severus, who nodded with a smug and prideful expression. "Hey, kiddo!" Sirius greeted, stepping forward to hug Harry, the shocked expression still not completely gone from his face. He never would have expected for Harry to accept the bond this early.

"Hey," Harry squeaked out, his face still flushed. "Er...Merry Christmas."

"Back at you pup," Sirius smiled and released Harry before turning and glaring coldly at Severus.

"Harry, may I talk to you for a second?" Remus asked quietly.

"About what?" Harry asked as he followed Remus away from the glaring contest going on between the old childhood enemies.

"Harry, I know that Severus is know your mate, but I must ask. Are you happy with him?"

Harry tilted his head to the side then nodded once. "I am."

Remus nodded as well and smiled at Harry. "So long as he treats you well."

Harry blushed slightly and nodded shyly, "He does."

Remus carefully evaluated Harry's reactions then smiled to himself. It was clear that Severus would be good for Harry, and likewise. There was just one last thing he had to address, and he was sure Harry wouldn't be very happy with it. "I know you like to be independent Harry, but keep in mind that Veela are very possessive and protective of their submissives. Severus will not like you being away from him for too long, nor will he tolerate anyone else showing their love for you, not romantically at least. If he deems it necessary, he _will_ hurt those who he thinks of as threat to you or your relationship. I'm sure he has also explained to you that you will be expected to tell him of all these advancements, yes? A dominant Veela is not someone who you want to challenge. If he believes you are doubting his ability by not allowing him to protect you, then he will do everything in his power to show you that he can."

Harry swallowed. "What if it is just harmless flirting?" he asked. He knew that several people had a 'crush' on him.

Remus shook his head. "You are going to have to explain that to Severus Harry. If he ever catches someone advancing on you, especially if you do not want it, he will do anything to defend you."

Harry grimaced as he took in Remus's warning. "So in other words, I should tell Severus whenever I am afraid or hurt, or else he will go on a complete rampage and kill everyone he deems a threat to me, even if they have not so much as said a word to me," he said flatly, not sure whether to be irritated or nervous.

Remus nodded and clapped Harry on the back. "Relax Harry, just accept his position as the dominant and everything will be fine." Remus looked over and saw that Severus and Sirius were very close to hexing each other. "Now would probably be a good time to get back to them."

"Sev, be nice." Harry scolded lightly, pausing once he realized what he called called Severus. He stopped and looked anxiously at Severus, hoping he hadn't noticed and that he wasn't mad.

Severus immediately paused and turned to Harry when he heard what his little mate had called him. A soft smile broke out and he quickly strode up to Harry and pulled him in his arms, wrapping his arms protectively around his waist.

Harry squeaked in alarm at the sudden move but Severus merely made the same rumbling sound as before, instantly soothing Harry. He nudged Harry's neck with his nose and affectionately kissed his cheek. "I love you," he murmured softly, his eyes filled with warmth that only Harry was granted to see.

Remus and Sirius stayed silent and watched the couple, Remus with a patient smile and Sirius an angry frown. Although he didn't like the idea of his cub with Severus, Remus also new that Harry would be taken care of and loved, so long as Severus never hurt him.

"I love you too." Harry returned, shyly burrowing into Severus's hold before pulling away again and turning to Sirius and Remus with his face still pink. "I have christmas presents for you both, but they're in my common room. I'll go get them."

"It's okay, Harry," said Remus.

"It'll only take a second, I'll be right back," Harry smiled at the occupants then wriggled his hips, seeking to get out of the arms that were holding him. Severus growled softly, not liking the idea of Harry away from him, but finally released him. "Hurry back, sweetheart."

Harry was almost at his common room when he heard the thudding of footsteps behind him. He frowned and turned around, instantly coming face to face with three Ravenclaws. "Was there something you needed?"

The two boys exchanged looks, then one said, "Wouldn't have thought that Potter, of all people, would turn out to be someone's mate. And a submissive one at that!" they jeered.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed furiously, his hands wiring into fists. "Or I'll-"

"Aww, he's going to run to Snape." The taller boy cooed mockingly, his face twisted maliciously.

Harry narrowed his eyes but straightened and turned his back on the boys, deciding to ignore them. He had only taken a single step when he heard one of the Ravenclaws mutter an incantation under his breath. Harry tensed but didn't have enough time, barely tuning around in time to see the purple curse stop in front of him then seemingly deteriorate.

Deciding to ask questions later, Harry quickly strode down the hallway and turned the corner, the password the the Gryffindor tower already on his tongue. He quickly collected the two gifts then rushed back to Severus's rooms, not trusting his godfather and mate in the same room together for that long.

"Where's Severus?" Harry asked in confusion, his brow furrowed, as he stepped into the living room and saw his mate was no where to be found.

"He and Sirius got into an argument, and he decided to stay in the kitchen." Remus immediately answered, a slight frown gracing his face as his nose twitched "Now you tell us what happened, why do you smell like three unfamiliar boys?"

Harry blushed and Remus shot him a look that clearly demanded Harry go and tell Severus. "He will be able to smell them on you, Harry," Remus reproved quietly.

Harry sighed and reached into his bag, giving his two guardians the gifts. Sirius grinned as he opened his then quickly hugged Harry. Once Sirius had stepped away, Remus quickly took his place. "If you don't tell him, Harry, I will."

Harry scowled. "I thought you didn't even approve of our relationship."

Remus frowned. "I don't Harry. He is much older than you, and if he isn't careful he can seriously hurt you, which is why I plan on having a talk with him once Sirius calms down and has awhile to get used to the idea. It would end up a homicide if I let those two in the same room anytime soon."

Harry scowled but didn't say anything. Taking this as an acceptance, Remus nodded once then stepped away. "Have a good christmas, Harry." he smiled as he walked to the fireplace and threw it in, shouting his destination.

Sirius gave Harry a warm hug and give kissed Harry on his forehead, "Take care, will you? Promise that you will tell me if he ever tries to force you into anything, or heaven forbid, hurt you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sirius. He would never hurt me," Harry reassured.

"Remember, if Snape tries-"

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius to the fire. He was about to wave to Sirius, but his godfather had already flooed away.

"Good."

Harry immediately turned around, starting at the sound of a growl right behind him. Severus quickly drew Harry in his arms and nudged Harry's neck with his nose.

"I do not like him kissing you."

Harry blushed brightly. "Sev, it's not like _that_." he hissed, the nickname coming immediately to his tongue.

Severus hummed and tightened his arms around Harry's frame "Regardless. Now, I believe that Remus wanted you to tell me something?"

Harry swallowed and Severus quickly caught on to his nervousness. "Come." Snape instructed and led Harry to the couch. He sat down and pulled Harry close to him. "What is it, sweetheart?" Snape murmured.

Harry swallowed and leaned against Severus. "Remus told me that, if anyone ever threatened or hurt me, that I would have to tell you."

Severus nodded. "Yes, Harry. You are mine to protect, and I will not tolerate anyone hurting my submissive."

Harry blushed and closed his eyes. "When I was getting the presents, a group of boys tried to curse me. But there's really nothing to w-"

Severus picked up Harry and sat him on the couch then quickly stalked to the door. Harry jumped up after him and placed himself between his mate and the door. "Please don't do anything rash, Severus," Harry begged. "You don't even know who it was."

"I can smell them easily enough on you," Severus said silkily, though his nostrils flared at the thought of the other boys scent on his mate. "They will not be too difficult to track down." Severus shook his head and placed his hands on Harry's waist then bodily picked him up and set him down on the side. Harry growled in frustration then did the one thing he knew would get Severus to stop and pay attention to him. He started crying.

"Hush, calm down, sweetheart. I promise I won't let them hurt you," Severus shushed Harry and he turned and embraced the boy. Harry threw his arms around Severus's neck and clung on tightly.

Snape softly stroked Harry's back for a few more moments till he noticed that Harry's tears were gone. He tried releasing Harry but the boy stubbornly held on. "You can't hurt them Severus; besides, they didn't really do anything. Some sort of barrier stopped the curse."

"A shield charm," Severus answered, his voice sounding rough and furious. "Now please let go of me, love. I need to go take care of those….miscreants," He said, clearly holding back a much worse word. Harry sighed and rested his cheek against Severus's shoulder.

"No," he said stubbornly.

Severus snarled and carried Harry back to the couch and sat down him on his lap. "Why will you not let me fulfill my duties as your dominant? Is it because you believe I am not capable of doing so?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I know that you are fully able to protect me. I just don't want to be responsible for someone's death."

Severus sighed. "Harry, they deserve death for hurting you. No submissive should ever be afraid, not if they have been claimed by a dominant."

Harry sighed and curled closer to Severus, letting out a deep purr. "I'm not afraid of anything nor anyone. Now please settle down and stop trying to prove your dominance. No one is doubting your ability to protect me."

Severus sighed and pulled Harry closer. "You will not walk anywhere alone," he said definitively.

Harry was about to argue, but then he remembered Remus's advice. "Okay," Harry agreed and softly pecked Severus's cheek before trying to stand up. "It's late, Sev. I really do need some sleep," Harry sighed when the hands still didn't release him.

"Come," Severus said softly after a seconds pause. He stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him towards a door he had never noticed before.

"Severus?" Harry tilted his head, clearly confused.

"You will not be leaving my arms, certainly not after I just discovered you were assaulted in the hallways," Severus said firmly, leading Harry into a simple room. "This is my bedroom, Harry."

"Oh," Harry peered curiously around Severus's shoulder, a part of his mind unbelieving that Severus had taken him to his bedroom. Not a hint of awkwardness or fear entered Harry's mind though, and he obligingly let Severus lead him to the bed against the back wall.

Severus murmured a quiet spell that transformed their clothes into nightwear then folded the sheets back then instructed Harry to climb in. Harry felt the bed dip next to him and he instinctively cuddled into the warmth Severus provided. Severus chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, reveling in the close contact. "I love you," he murmured adoringly.

"I love you," Harry smiled and relaxed against Severus's body, allowing the older man to pull him closer. Harry purred in pleasure and laid his head on Severus's chest and threw an arm over his stomach.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Harry heard a rough voice whisper and he smiled to himself as fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers, I finally got the new chapter up! Yay! Don't kill me... :) I do have a valid reason this took me so long to update. School ends in about 18 days and i have final projects due in these two upcoming weeks and these past three weeks I've had to take 4 AP tests, nearly all of my finals for my classes, and getting my grades up for the end of the year. Since schools almost over, however, expect quicker updates as soon as school ends and summer begins :) also, if you are reading Only For You, I'm not sure when I'll be updating that because I honestly have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about. If you have any ideas on it, give me some reviews and I'm sure that will be a big help in getting it out quicker!**

**I don't own this, btw, in case you were wondering, or in my case, hoping :)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Unexpected Events**

"Ah, Severus do come in," Dumbledore smiled benignly from his huge purple arm chair situated behind his oak desk, motioning for Severus to take a seat across from him in the chair he usually reserved for his daytime visitors.

"Headmaster," Severus nodded and took the appropriate seat, declining the lemon drops offered with a distasteful glance and a slight shake of his head. "May I inquire as to what this sudden meeting is about?"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore situated himself more firmly in the squishy chair before leaning back and stroking his beard pensively. "Due to certain new circumstances, I wish to discuss your spying duties." Seeing Severus immediately sit up and open his mouth, Dumbledore held up one wrinkled hand and shook his head. "Let me finish before you being you begin to argue. Now that you are mated to Harry and have progressed to the courting stage, I believe that it is time for you to retire. Spying has simply become too dangerous, both for you and Harry."

Severus's eyebrows arched in a distinctively unimpressed manner. "My position in the Dark Lords rank is invaluable, it will take years for another person to find their way into such a secure position as I have. Not only is it a foolish move, but a pointless one at that," he rebuffed Dumbledore's argument with almost a cool disposition, not worried in the least by the gentle worry the headmaster had in his eyes. "I assure you that I am not lacking in ability, Harry will be in no more danger than he was before, less so even."

"Yes, your position has been a great value to the order," Dumbledore peered down sternly over his half-moon glasses and slightly rose himself in his chair, shifting his look from the kind grandfather to the leader of the Order. "However, my position on this matter will not change. We have more than willing volunteers ready to take your place and your presence is much needed elsewhere. I believe Harry will agree with me on this matter," The headmaster's voice gentled again as he took in Severus's irritated expression. "I am not doubting your ability to protect your mate, Severus; however, even you must consider the fact the Voldemort has a wealth of power at his disposal. You continuing to spy on him will efficiently paint a mark on his head should he find out that not only were you spying, but that Harry potter is your mate. He will use you to get to Harry; you must not continue to go to any meetings."

Severus stilled for a few brief seconds and took a considering breath. The decision was hard, but as soon as Dumbledore mentioned the risk it would place on Harry, Severus knew his decision. Whether or not he was confident in his abilities, he would not take the slightest chance of Voldemort using him to get to Harry, no, it would be too much of a temptation to his mate to resist.

"Very well, you will inform me of any new spies taking my place, and I will expect monthly updates on their progress. I will not be leaving the spying duties to a foolish man trying to prove himself," Severus demanded, his eyes narrowing as he thought of how all of his work could be destroyed in one false move. The Dark Lord was not the forgiving type; one hint that there was a spy in the network and the inner circle would be dispersed and any new members killed.

Dumbledore's face eased into a slight grin and he obligingly nodded to the man. "Very well, in the mean time, perhaps you should tell Harry this news. I have no doubt he will be extremely reassured to hear that his mate will no longer be spying on Voldemort."

Severus's harsh expression eased away at that and he nodded once as he rose and turned to walk out. Yes, he had no doubt that Harry would be pleased to hear his news, and with that knowledge in his mind, Severus couldn't find one small part of him that regretted making the decision he had just made. For Harry's safety and happiness, he would go against Voldemort himself.

Hp

Harry sighed as he traced a pattern on his piece of parchment. He was in History of magic and if the bell didn't ring soon he would die of boredom and join Binns in the afterlife. He briefly looked around his and immediately smirked when he saw all his other housemates in various states of boredom induced comas, all except Hermione, of course, who was still diligently taking notes. He checked his watch another time and nearly sighed in relief when he saw that he had only ten more minutes to go before he could go relax in Severus's presence.

Finally the bell signaled the end of class and Harry shot out of the door before Ron or Hermione could even shout at him to wait. Harry raced down the halls and into the dungeon until he got to Snape's private quarters. Immediately the portrait doors opened, the figurehead not even bothering to ask for a password from the new inhabitant of the rooms. Clearly Severus had warned it of their mateship and it had been instructed to let him in on sight.

Snape looked up and arched an eyebrow at Harry's loud entrance. "Hello," he said dryly as Harry curled up on his lap and nuzzled his nose on Severus's cheek, unable to stop his smile at the affectionate greeting Harry has just met him with.

Harry grinned and Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to himself. "How was your day?"

Harry made a face. "Horrible."

Severus's smirk grew in size and he nuzzled his nose on Harry's cheek in commiseration. "Perhaps I could make it better with some good news?" he teased lightly, his breath tickling Harry's ear as he rearranged them both so Harry was facing him on his lap. Harry hummed in agreement and stared at Severus's lips, concentrating more on the movement of the soft looking skin than the actual words coming out of it. "I had a conversation with Dumbledore today, and we both decided that it would be more beneficial to the both of us if I quit my spying duties."

Now that finally caught Harry's attention as he tore his gaze away from the lips to stare up at Severus with a beaming smile and bright eyes. "You're no longer spying for Dumbledore?"

"Not as long as it remains a danger to you or me," he promised softly, unable to ignore the tightening of his gut when Harry's smile widened even more and soft lips pressed against his own with no warning whatsoever other than the slight intake of Harry's breath when their lips touched.

Before Severus could properly react, though, Harry blushed brightly and practically jumped off his lap, avoiding his gaze when Severus tried to make their eyes meet. "Sorry," he squeaked quickly as he carefully tried to maneuver off Severus's lap and into the spot besides him, or possibly even on the chair farthest away.

"Stop," Severus commanded firmly before Harry could even think about moving farther away than he already had. "Come here."

Harry swallowed and briefly wondered if Severus was going to yell at him for his more than forward move. He carefully settled himself closer to Severus's body but still refused to cuddle up to him as closely as he had before. He felt a gentle pressure on his chin and obligingly looked up only to be met with warm black eyes and a small smile on the perfect lips.

"Now am I really that bad of a kisser?"

Harry's eyes widened briefly and he was quick to shake his head, "No! Of course not, I just assumed-"

"Well then, you need to learn not to assume things. Now come closer, I fully intend to finish what you started," Severus teased lightly, his black eyes taking on a lighter quality as he cupped the back of Harry's neck and laced his fingers in the hair, tugging slightly until Harry bent his head back into a more acceptable kissing position then descending his lips onto Harry's.

The kiss was gentle at first, as was expected from a first kiss, but after Harry got the first taste of Severus he whimpered in a distinctively appealing manner and Severus gave a soft growl in reply and pressed his teeth against Harry's bottom lip. It didn't take long for his mate to catch his meaning, and the lips quickly opened to encompass him.

Severus's tongue forced Harry's into submission then explored every nook and cranny of Harry's mouth, claiming the silky cavern and groaning in delight at his mate's unwilling sounds. In a small part of his mind his reservations spoke out against his actions, telling him not to take it too far, too quickly, but he easily squashed those in the back of his mind.

Harry moaned into the kiss and wriggled slightly on the Veela's lap, resting his body closer to the warm form underneath his, barely noticing the hand that was tangled in his hair, tugging his head even further backwards to adjust to the knew closeness. He really didn't notice anything after Severus's tongue wrapped around his own and gently coaxed it into play.

Harry's innocence left Severus feeling more smug than he probably should have. Every hesitant caress made by his mate made Severus feel happier and happier that he was Harry's first. His first everything. Severus chuckled when he felt a curious tongue start to probe his mouth and he tightened his arms around the waist and allowed Harry to have his own fun now that he was done claiming Harry's mouth.

Severus grinned to himself and took Harry's tongue between his lips then sucked on it, eliciting a surprised gasp then a heated moan. His hands softly trailed down Harry's body until he found what he was looking for. He cupped Harry's bum in his hand and gently massaged it, enjoying the delectable sounds coming from his submissive's mouth. Severus let out a soothing growl and harshly bit Harry's bottom lip.

Harry yelped in pain them mewled when Severus took the red lip and gently sucked on it. He pulled away to admire Harry's bruised, red lips and smirked in obvious enjoyment. "My apologies," he said smoothly, soothing a thumb over the red lips and trying to silence his chuckles at Harry's dazed expression.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Severus as the shock of being kissed in such a manner gradually wore off. "Wow," he said breathlessly as Severus's smirked in a pleased way and stroked his hair that he had previously been tugging back. He watched Severus's happy expression avidly for a few seconds before the smiling lips turned into an annoyed scowl and his head tilted towards the door.

Harry frowned, concerned by the abrupt shift in moods, but he immediately understood when he heard the firm knocking at the door. "If you may excuse me for a second while I let in your mutt of a godfather and his little tag-along?"

Harry couldn't even bother to get offended at the insulting nicknames any more, he was more offended by the fact that he had to move off his comfortable perch on Severus's lap.

"I assure you, this will last no longer than a few minutes, then we can happily continue this seating arrangement," Severus assured with a smile before rising to answer the door, immediately coming face to face with Sirius and Remus. "And you owe to me this pleasure why…?" he drawled.

"We would just like to have a discussion with you in private for a few minutes," Remus interjected politely before Sirius could open his mouth to make a rude comment. His eyes quickly flashed to where Harry was sitting forlornly and he smiled briefly before nodding to a separate door leading off to the kitchen. "We shall not bother you for more than a few moments."

Severus nodded disinterestedly then sneered at Sirius as he swept past the man. The werewolf he could tolerate, the mutt on the other hand….

"I'll only be a moment, love," Severus promised before leading the two into the kitchen and leaning against the counter, not bothering to offer them seats. "I assure you wish to talk about Harry, or you wouldn't have disturbed me in the middle of a monday afternoon."

"Let me get this right," Sirius began gruffly. "You need our approval to complete the bond?"

Severus curled his lips back in a sneer and glared towards the man. "Technically, though it could be done without it." These two could not have picked a better time to address this matter; he'd just finished kissing his mate for the first time, after Harry had show his own fear, and he had successfully gotten Harry to cuddle up with him before they had to interrupt. Clearly this was an event they had somehow planned.

Sirius and Remus were obviously not pleased with that response although they ignored it in favor of the point they had come here to make. "We have only one thing to say but you will listen to it. You will treat Harry with the respect he deserves. Anything less, and we will withdrawal our support-"

"As reluctant as it is," Sirius interjected before Remus game him a look and continued.

"-of your relationship. Harry has lived a tough life, I don't believe you need to be reminded of that, seeing as you caused a great deal of strife for him, and any sign that he is not happy with you…" Remus trailed off in a threatening manner and despite Severus's anger at the thought that he would treat Harry with anything less than respect he couldn't help the trail of fear that shot up his spine at the sight of Remus's yellow flecked eyes.

"Harry will nothing less than happy and loved with me," Severus spoke calmly, choosing to ignore the insults circulating around his brain. "Rest assured, the moment I begin treating Harry anything less than appropriate is the moment when I will question the bond myself."

Sirius and Remus's faces relaxed and they nodded. "We believe you, and as of now, we accept you as Harry's mate. If you have lied, however…" Sirius threatened and Severus once again had to beat of the growing irritation at the words. He didn't let any of this show, however, and simply placed a firm scowl on his face and nodded at the two, motioning them to the door once he was sure neither of them had anything else to say.

Sirius and Remus immediately placed smiles on their faces once they walked back out into the living room and Sirius swooped Harry into a large hug with Remus quickly following. "If you have any problems…" they whispered quietly before offering him one more smile then saying their goodbyes and seeing themselves out.

Harry turned to look at Severus then he wrapped his arms solidly around his neck. "Is everything okay?" Harry mumbled and Severus gave him a loving smile and nodded. "Of course, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Great, because I am definitely in the mood for some more kissing."

Severus snorted. "I think I've just created a nympho," despite his words though, he pushed Harry's back against the wall and continued right where had left off. Starting with bitting those delectable looking lips.

Hp

It was Tuesday morning, and Harry was already having a horrible day. He had woken up to see his roommates had already left for breakfast without waking him, he was felt up by a stranger while walking to Transfiguration, and now, at lunch, half of the school was giving him looks that sent shudders down his back.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Hermione, trying to avoid the stares of Seamus, who was practically salivating from across the table.

Hermione avoided his questioning gaze and even Ron seemed like he was trying to avoid him. "Guys?"

"Well," Hermione said hesitantly. "Oh Harry, everyone's staring because everyone. Well, everyone _wants_ you."

Harry blushed brightly and choked on his pumpkin juice. Ron sympathetically patted him on the back. "Sorry mate, but Hermione's right. Now that you have been recognized as a…..well as a-a submissive, all the potential dominants that have come into an inheritance are seeking you out."

Harry made sure to stay away from the juice, so this time he didn't choke. Instead he fell of his seat.

"Harry!" Hermione said alarmed as she helped Harry up before anyone could take advantage of his vulnerable position.

"But-but I've already been mated to Severus!" Harry hissed to his two best friends. "How is this possible? I'm not even technically a submissive creature!"

Hermione winced. "You really didn't read up on this much, did you?"

Harry dumbly shook his head and Hermione sighed. "Oh Harry, you are Professor Snape's mate, but the other dominants won't accept this. Technically you are still obtainable until someone actual completes all the mating rituals with you. It doesn't matter if you don't have any inheritance yourself, the other's inheritance will affect you in a manner that is typical of their own race. I'm assuming you act differently around Severus than you do others?" Hermione asked knowledgeably.

Harry's blush was all Hermione needed in reply and she nodded knowingly and gave the Great Hall a quick glance before returning her attention to Harry. "Because you have been chosen as Professor Snape's mate, you have technically come into a submissive inheritance even though you don't have any creature blood."

Harry paled. "But what about Severus? I mean, he's my mate. Veela only mate once so how could all of them...want me?"

Hermione sighed. "Not all of them are Veela, and it doesn't matter if you already have a mate. To them you haven't been claimed yet."

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned as he slammed his head against the table.

"S'not so bad. Snape will be able to keep the majority off of you," Ron said as he took a bite of bacon.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust then primly turned back to Harry. "After all, Harry, Snape isn't spying anymore so there's no reason why you should need to keep your relationship a secret."

Harry immediately brightened at that. "You're right! I'll go and talk to him right now," he rose out of his seat and immediately twenty pairs of eyes swiveled towards him. "Or maybe I'll wait till later," he finished lamely as he sat back down.

"Harry! Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to you!" a beaming Colin said as he pranced up to Harry and handed over the note.

"Thanks Colin, I appreciate it," Harry said, smiling weakly at the always over-enthusiastic boy before taking the note out of the boy's hand and gently shooing him back to his seat so he could open the letter.

"What's it say, mate?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded.

"Dumbledore wants me to go to his office immediately. It probably has something to do with what we've been talking about," Harry whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Do you want us to walk you there?" Ron swallowed.

"Nah, I'll manage, thanks anyways. I'll see you guys tonight," Harry said as he got up from the Gryffindor table and made his way to the entrance, trying to ignore all the lustful stares sent his way. He was barely out the doors when he felt a heavy arm drape itself across his shoulders.

Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Relax. It's just me Harry," Severus soothed as he pulled Harry into his side.

"A little more of a warning would have been nice," Harry said acerbically. "I've already been groped numerous times; one actually had the audacity to get into my pants!"

This was obviously not the best thing to say the Snape. His eyes narrowed into small slits and he growled warningly. "Don't worry, my Harry, we're going to get this all sorted out. I am sorry I didn't warn you sooner."

Harry shrugged and nestled into Severus's side as they walked to Dumbledore's office in silence.

"Cockroach Cluster," Severus said firmly to the guardians standing watch outside Dumbledore's office.

"Ahh, Severus and Harry. Come in, come in, my dear boys. Please have a seat." Dumbledore smiled benignly and his blue eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon glasses. "It seems we have quite the predicament on our hands."

"You don't say," Severus drawled out sarcastically, not in the mood to deal with any of this at the moment. He moved over to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and beckoned Harry forward with a finger. He didn't want his mate to be father away from him than strictly necessary.

Harry obediently padded forward and took a seat on Severus's lap, relaxing when strong arms immediately wove around his waist.

"Now Severus, if you would explain to Harry what is going on," Dumbledore requested.

"I already know," Harry interrupted. "Hermione and Ron told me. What I don't get is how they are able to feel…attracted to me when I already have a mate?"

Severus sighed and pinched his nose agitatedly. "I have not yet claimed you as mine. Legally, you have been available for courtship since you "came into" your inheritance. My mating with you set off a trigger for all potential dominants, and you will continue to be seen as available until I claim you fully."

Harry growled. "Then how do you claim me?"

Dumbledore's eyes shined through his glasses but Severus shot him a venomous look, warning the elder wizard not to say anything.

"Severus," Harry said warningly. "You know I don't like being kept in the dark. What is it?"

Severus sighed once again and tightened his arms. "To fully bond with you, we will have to participate in sexual intercourse."

Harry instinctively tensed in Severus's arms and his breath shortened. Sure, he'd slept in the same bed as Severus occasionally, undressed with him, he'd even felt the older man's morning wood, but that didn't mean he was entirely comfortable with the idea of sex, not yet at least. It was too permanent, too _new_, and a little part of his mind couldn't help but spark up and add in that he was just a _virgin_, and Severus was obviously far more experienced than he was. What if he couldn't please his mate?

"Hush, Harry, I will not force you into anything, nor will I allow you to follow through simply because you are afraid. I will not allow anyone to harass you, we're going to discuss our plan right now," Severus whispered soothingly, feeling the body tense up in his lap. He stroked a firm hand down Harry's arm then cupped it over Harry's lightly trembling stomach. "Everything will be fine, I will take care of it."

"So," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Our young Harry here is being courted by several young lads. Now that your position of a spy is no longer, I see no reason why you two shouldn't become public," Dumbledore beamed at the both of them as they were intertwined together.

Harry shook off his worried thoughts and gave a half smile that even Severus mirrored. "Yes, I believe I would like that very much," He said dryly as he tightened his arms around Harry's form.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Wonderful, wonderful. We still have the issue of Harry being sought out, however. I'm sure that announcing his mating to you will throw a few of them off, but those who are determined to find a submissive will not be so easily swayed," here Dumbledore peered at Severus seriously. "Severus, you are going to have to put up with all of their advances. You may give them detention, take points, and reprimand them, however you cannot attack them as a dominant would protecting his submissive."

Severus looked pained at this but he nodded. "I understand," he growled out.

Harry looked equally upset. "So I have to deal with their groping, and I can't even defend myself!"

Dumbledore's face was once again amused. "No, Harry. You are fully within your rights to do whatever you wish to them. It will be hard in the beginning, but after Severus has successfully proven that you are his mate and he won't accept anyone else trying to destroy that, the majority will move on."

Harry made a face. "And the rest?"

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but you and Severus will simply have to deal with them," Dumbledore chuckled. "As for now, why don't you move into Severus's quarters, Harry, and tomorrow we will announce that Severus has claimed you."

Harry blushed at the prospect of living with Severus and snuggled closer to the older man. Severus, however, was not finished. "So you expect me to simply stand by and watch those insufferable brats try to take what's mine?" A low growl reverberated around the room and Harry could practically feel his body shake from the sheer anger of it. "Furthermore, I am supposed to sit back and watch Harry get groped by strangers while not being able to defend him like I properly should," he demanded.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled ever brighter. "Calm down, my dear boy, Harry knows he belongs to you-" Dumbledore's eyes flashed to where Harry had his face nestled into Severus's neck, "-And I know that you certainly aren't one to back down from a challenge. Besides, I think that this will be good for you."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the headmaster and stood Harry from his lap then rose as well. He placed a possessive arm around Harry's shoulders and stalked out the door. "You had better see to Harry being moved into my rooms, Dumbledore," He growled as the door slammed shut.

Harry pouted as trudged alongside Severus. "I don't want anyone else touching me, I only want you."

Severus sighed and gently pulled Harry closer to his chest and kissed his cheek. "I know, my love, and I will try my best to keep you away from them all, but this is something that was bound to happen."

"Well, if they think that I'm just going to let them feel up my arse, then they're wrong," Harry said defiantly, his expression showing the irritation and slight fear he felt.

Severus smirked. "You have no idea how reassuring that is, sweetheart," he murmured. They made it to Severus's quarters and they both collapsed on the couch. Harry then lethargically scooted over so he was resting against Severus's warm body, fully intent on falling asleep for a few more hours.

Severus chuckled quietly as if he'd guessed Harry's plan. "Come, love, I don't believe either of us will be pleased if we fall asleep on the couch and wake up from our nap with kinks in our neck."

Harry made a discomfited face as Severus carefully lifted him in his arms, but despite the caring treatment, Harry still started at the sudden movement and reflexively flinched from the embrace. "I will get you used to being carried," Severus vowed more to himself than the half-asleep Gryffindor, but Harry heard it nonetheless.

"As if," he snorted sleepily. "This will be the only time you get to carry me in such an undignified manner," he warned before slumping back against the firm chest as Severus began walking down the hallway to their bedroom.

Severus chuckled quietly at Harry's defense and set him down on the bed before grabbing his wand and casting a quick transfiguration spell to change both their clothes into nightwear. Harry offered a quick smile to him as Severus pulled back the covered and climbed into bed then crooked a single finger at Harry who quickly laid beside him. The next moment Harry heard rustling then he felt a strong body pressed up against him from behind. Harry squeaked but Severus gently stroked his stomach to calm him down.

Harry relaxed and melted into Severus's embrace. He felt his mate tightening his arms around his waist and he purred in content. "I like snuggling like this," Harry commented after a few minutes of silence.

Severus smirked. "I do not snuggle," he said superiorly. Harry snorted and pressed more firmly into Severus's chest, blushing when he felt the Veela's semi-hard member pressing into his back. "Then what do you call this?"

Severus chuckled. "Why, this is just holding my submissive for reassurance, not _snuggling_ as you has so grievously put it before."

Harry snorted and cushioned his head on the pillow. "It's snuggling, and I like it," he said stubbornly then closed his eyes when he felt Severus situate himself more and rest his head atop Harry's. "Go to sleep, my love. I shall wake you when it's time for dinner."

Harry hummed in consent and quickly fell into a blissful sleep, comforted by Severus's protective arms wrapped around him and his strong body pressed close.

**AN: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3 for you...I'm sorry it took so long but currently I am taking a spanish course online and trying to move so that taking up a big chunk of my time, i did have a bit of writers block too. ANyways, sorry for the wait and here you go! It's extra long so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3:**

Harry scowled at the featherlight touch and halfheartedly swatted the object above his face before shifting over and snuggling back into the comforter.

"...Harry..." Severus whispered, trying to coax Harry out of his tired state. "Come on, love."

Harry blearing opened an eye lazily and turned back on his back to stretch out before offering his mate a cozy smile. "Good morning, Sev."

Severus smirked at Harry's disheveled appearance and cute smile. "Breakfast will be ending shortly, would you like to eat here or the Great Hall?" He half-hoped Harry would say here, just so he could stay near him for longer before having to go off their separate ways.

"Here, if you wouldn't mind," Harry said slightly sheepishly as he shifted out of bed and instantly attached himself to Severus's side. "I don't particularly want to face everyone this early in the morning. I'd much prefer to stay with you." He looked up at Severus to see the older man smiled satisfied and instantly felt better. He took the uniform he was offered from Severus's hands and quickly dressed in it.

The kitchen in Severus's quarters was warm and comfortable, exactly opposite from what Harry expected. He'd seen Severus's quarters before but had never really paid attention to details. Not to mention the Severus and he hardly even spent time in this room, preferring to either cuddle on the love seat in the living room or his personal library. Still though, the kitchen was hardly ever used yet it still had that homy atmosphere that Harry had come to love about Severus. When his mate had first approached him he'd thought he was cold but he could see now how wrong that was. Everything the man did was never without thought, and if he didn't talk as much he made it up with his affectionate touches and unexpected kisses.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Severus stepping behind him and winding his arms around his waist. "Tea?"

Harry nodded in agreement and waited in the embrace until a house elf appeared with a tray full of breakfast scones and tea. The little creature nodded to them then popped out as Severus released him and made his way to the table, pouring tea for the both of them and taking a seat.

Harry chose the seat to the immediate right of him and fixed his tea, adding a bit of cream of sugar before bringing the hot drink to his mouth. He looked up to find Severus avidly watching him and flushed, not quite sure if he like the attention. "Er...Severus?" he twitched and put his tea mug down.

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat and broke eye contact before reaching for his own cup. "Yes?"

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows in a way Severus found distinctively cute before shrugging and returning to his tea, looking up every few seconds through his fringe to find Severus staring at him with that same strange expression before blushing and looking back down when Severus met his gaze dead on with that coy little smirk Harry was beginning to love - hate, Harry honestly didn't know which one anymore.

As soon as they were finished with breakfast the two mates began their trek down to the Great Hall. Class was scheduled to start in a little less than twenty and Severus was confident nothing could happen in such a short amount of time.

Harry scowled lightly at his feet as he followed Severus to the grouping of students and teachers. Not that he wasn't happy to see his friends - it wasn't that at all. He was scowling because as much as he did want to see them, a small part of him couldn't help but balk at the thought of Severus leaving him to fend off the horde of horny students. It made his skin crawl and his stomach do silly little flip-flops even as Severus was kissing him goodbye just outside the hall before they walked in.

"Just a little while longer, love, I promise," Severus comforted softly before nudging him in the direction of the doors.

As soon as the great big doors opened Harry made a beeline for the Gryffindor table and his two best friends. The minute he sat down Ron and Hermione were on him, asking him all about the meeting with Dumbledore and why he hadn't been down for dinner the night before.

"So...what did he want?" Ron prodded when Harry seemed he wasn't going to offer up anything.

"He just wanted to talk about my...er… predicament." Harry whispered back, just as quietly.

"Well, what'd he say?" Ron asked impatiently as he loaded his plate with food.

"Nothing much, but he's going to announce to the entire school that I've already been chosen as a mate by Severus."

Harry looked so excited that Hermione and Ron just had to be happy for their friend. "Oh, that's fantastic Harry!" Hermione said happily and she hugged him tightly, throwing a look over his shoulder that warned Ron he'd better not say or do anything that might ruin the moment.

Harry nodded exuberantly. "I'm even going to move into his quarters tonight!"

Ron choked on his bit of bread. "Isn't it'a little 'oou 'oon to be 'oving in?" Ron mumbled with his mouth full.

Harry shook his head while Hermione made an exclamation of disgust. "No, why would it be?"

"Well Harry, it is kind of a big deal." Hermione said gently. "Moving in is a big commitment. I mean, you guys haven't….you know...yet, have you?"

Harry looked at her confused. "What do you mean, Hermione?" he asked innocently.

Hermione's face lit up with embarrassment. "I mean _sex,_ Harry." she elaborated.

Harry's face lit up like one of Fred and Gorge's fireworks. Merlin no! He was not going to have this conversation with his two best friends. He would have rather had this conversation with Snape back a few years ago when he was as snarky as ever. "No, for Merlin's sake, Hermione. You're my best friend but I really don't feel like talking about my sex life in front of the entire great hall!" he hissed angrily, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Shh!" Ron snarled from next to Harry. "It's bad enough that we're talking about this in the Great Hall, but do you _really_ have to go shouting it about?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well, it's good that Snape isn't forcing you, Harry," Hermione said properly. "I can't even imagine what Sirius or Remus would do if he were."

Harry grimaced. _Dear God, _he said mentally. _Please create some small miracle so that Sirius and Remus never barge in on us during sex._ I mean, it wasn't that big a request. It would only save Severus's life. No biggie. He shuddered to think of what his two 'guardians' would say if they ever caught them. After all, both over-protective mutts had instilled in Severus that if he ever touched him before he asked for it, that they would chop him up into little bits and pieces.

Harry felt a tingling on the back of his neck and instinctively knew Severus was looking at him. Harry offered up a comforting smile that his mate quickly mirrored.

Severus shook his head as he watched Harry chatting with his two friends: know-it-all Granger and their idiot of a sidekick. _I really need to get new nicknames_, he though with a smirk. But then again, no one but him would hear them, especially not his little mate. If he weren't completely submissive in the relationship Severus would have really wondered if he truly was a dominant with his constant defense and protection of his two friends. Merlin he loved his mate, but sometimes it was hard to hide his vindictive side. Like insulting for instance, he had barely spewed one word of venom to anyone for a week. An entire week! It had to be some sort of record.

Snape shot another look down at the Gryffindor table and tried to swallow his fury when he saw yet another boy staring a Harry lower than he should be. He was tempted to pull the boy's tongue out so he couldn't drool then he thought better of it. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't condone torturing his students, no matter how much they deserve it. Nor would Harry, for that matter.

"- be an excellent idea, wouldn't you say, Severus?" Dumbledore asked jovially.

"Of course," Severus drawled out, not taking his eyes off Harry for a second.

"Good, Good!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I'm sure Remus and Sirius will be gratified that they can move in on such short notice."

Severus nearly spit out the coffee he was delicately sipping on. "Move in _where,_" he demanded sharply.

"Why, into connecting quarters with you," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled brightly.

Snape took a beep breath before he strangled Dumbledore. The nerve of that man! "And what makes you think I'll agree to this?" he asked archly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Why dear boy, you already have."

"I have done no such-" Severus trailed off when he remembered his careless agreement not two minutes ago. "Oh bloody-"

Hp

The next few hours were torturous for Severus. Not only did he not have his Harry there with him, but he also had to help Dumbledore create a housing area for the mutt and wolf. Then, just to add insult to the injury, Dumbledore ordered him to create the door that would allow the two meddlesome idiots into his drawing room whenever they so chose. Of course Snape wouldn't allow them to much freedom. No, Snape would never make it that easy. Instead, he installed a password to the door, so that he and Harry wouldn't be barged in on _too_ many times.

It wasn't until an hour after lessons ended that Harry finally made his way back to their quarters, his face pink and his eyes bright. If it weren't for the small smile playing around his lips Severus would have been worried by his flushed state, but as it was, Harry didn't seem to be distressed in any way.

Severus smirked and drew Harry into his arms. his lips ghosted over Harry's neck and cheek before finally pressing onto the soft lips.

Harry grinned at the greeting and pressed his lips above Severus's heart as soon as his mate pulled back. "Missed me?"

Severus's eyes traveled down Harry's body languidly, observing every part for a least a few seconds before moving on. "More than you can imagine."

Harry blushed brightly and wormed his way closer. "Unless you want Sirius and Remus to see us in a very compromising position, I suggest you stop looking at me like that."

Severus snickered. It would serve those two right, walking in on them like that. Then again, he was sure that Harry wouldn't be too happy with him when his godfather and the wolf died of heart palpations. He felt Harry snuggle closer in his arms and he smiled fondly down at the boy. Things had definitely changed.

As if sensing his train of thoughts, Harry looked up and gave an impish smile. "You know Severus, I don't really mind your snarkyness, as long as it's not aimed at me."

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek sweetly. "So, you like my sarcasm do you?"

Harry bit his lip and looked down. "I don't want you to be anyone but you."

Severus's lips curled upwards and he led them to the couch, pulling Harry on hip lap as soon as they sat down. "Love, I understand what you're trying to say, but please understand that _you_ are me. You are my life, Harry, and if I have to give up a little bit of my...well, harshness, then I can live with that. I don't want to hurt you, Harry. I am not _nice_ and I am not kind to others."

"You _don't_ get what I'm trying to say, do you? Severus, I liked your sarcasm and gruffness. I love Sirius and Remus, but I'm not going to hate you forever if you insult them!" Harry said exasperatedly. "I love you for who you are, and I'm not going to break at every harsh word. You should know that by now," Harry gave Severus a pointed look to remind him that not to long ago he was the one Severus took out the brunt of his anger on.

It didn't take long for Harry to regret the last comment. He could see how apologetic and remorseful Severus was over his past actions. Harry didn't hold his past actions against his mate and neither should he. "I'm sorry, Severus," he murmured softly, nuzzling into the chest and kissing it in apology.

"I deserve it, love, I know that what I did in the past was cruel to say the least and I know that I will never be able to erase those years. Still though, the situation has taught me. I will not hurt you like that again." The Veela ran his hands through the inky mop of hair and smoothed over his cheek in response to the soft cuddling and Harry smiled against his chest.

Harry took a few breaths in, relaxing in the soothing scent before reluctantly pulling himself free of the embrace and raising his head to meet Severus's gaze. "For Merlin's sake, Severus. I love all of you, harshness included. Just insult Sirius and Remus. I know how much you want to."

"Thanks, Harry, never knew we meant so much to you." Remus said wryly as he walked over to the couch and gave them a pointed look.

Harry stubbornly stuck his chin out and stayed in the position he was in. He was trying to make a point to Severus that he didn't care what people thought about their them, and here Remus was trying to make him move. Nope, not happening. He was quite comfortable, thank you very much.

Remus scowled heavily in Severus's direction, but the man was helpless.

"Harry, I think you had better get off before your wolf dismembers me," Severus said wryly. How's that for being blunt.

Harry scowled and curled closer. "He wouldn't dare," he mumbled.

"But Black might," Severus replied scathingly.

Harry sighed and squirmed off the warm lap and took a seat beside his mate. "Happy?" he asked Remus dully.

Remus's scowl elevated slightly, although he was still shooting dark looks at the potions master. "Incredibly."

Harry sighed and snuggled into Severus's warm embrace. "So, why are you and Sirius coming to live here all of a sudden?" Harry asked curiously.

At that moment Sirius stepped through the floo. "Well, nice to see that I have a warm welcome. I was hoping for just a little bit more excitement in your voice, Pup, but I guess I'll take what I can get."

Harry blushed. "I _am _happy you're staying here, I'm just wondering why," he elaborated.

"Because Dumbledore told us what happened, and we're here to provide you with extra support. And, of course, as your bodyguards," Sirius explained cheerily. "Don't you worry, Harry. No one is going to feel up your arse unless they have our explicit permission."

Harry coughed. "Err…." he stuttered. "Thanks."

Sirius beamed and pulled Harry off the couch to give him a huge huge. "I've missed you, kiddo." While he was busy hugging Harry, Sirius sent a death glare over the scrawny shoulder at Severus. 'Hands off' he mouthed.

Severus rolled his eyes. 'I assure you, Harry's virtue is safe in my hands. If anything, your godson is the one pushing to be more intimate.' he mouthed back, smirking when Sirius's face turned outraged.

Sirius pulled Harry back to look at his face. "So, how have things been going? Snape had better be treating you well," he said cheerfully, although Remus and Snape caught the dangerous undertone. Harry apparently did not.

"They're alright. And Severus is treating me fine, a little too fine," Harry looked back at Severus and pulled a face, smirking a bit when Severus merely raised an eyebrow in return.

Remus narrowed his eyes at the response but Severus addressed him before he could even open his mouth. "Relax wolf, he is simply referring to my more protective side. As I'm sure, being a _werewolf,_ you would understand."

Harry huffed. "And you are! Merlin, I get how you're being cautious, but I'm not exactly that breakable."

Severus merely arched an eyebrow. "I beg to differ," he said blandly.

Sirius and Remus watched their spat with amused smirks. They completely agreed with Severus on this one however. Harry was entirely to fragile. They said so too, causing Harry to fly of the handle.

"I am not _fragile._" he growled sharply, pulling away from Sirius's arms to glare at them all. "Severus, I appreciate that you love me, but I will not break at every touch. Sirius, for Merlin's sake I am 15, and I bloody well know how to stand up for myself. As for you Remus, I do not need you to constantly monitor mine and Severus's actions. I assure you the moment you leave we will _not_ go and shag like bunnies. Is that clear to everybody?"

Severus stared at Harry for a long moment and smirked. Oh how he loved his naive, adorable, and completely furious mate. "Harry, calm down," he soothed.

Harry whipped towards Severus and the boy looked so self-righteous that Severus smirk turned into a full-blown smile. Sirius looked like he had never seen anything in his life and would've probably fainted if Remus wasn't right there besides him. Severus found this a little unsettling and extremely amusing. Was Harry really the only person that had ever seen him smile?

Speaking of Harry….said boy wasn't looking to happy at him right now. "Come here, love," Severus said softly, trying to coax his lover closer so he could pull him on his lap.

Sirius and Remus both scowled at the nickname, but neither protested. They were enjoying the argument way too much.

Finally Harry let out a long suffering sigh and trudged over to Severus. "I hope you know how irritating you can be sometimes." He grumbled as he let himself be pulled into the warm embrace. Severus smirked and kissed Harry's cheek. "Oh I know, I just enjoy torturing you idiotic Gryffindors too much to stop."

Harry let out a reluctant smile and cuddled closer. "Fine, I forgive you. But _please_ try and control you over-protective side."

Severus smirked once again. "I will make no promises," he whispered. Harry narrowed his eyes but finally decided that he would fight one battle at a time.

Sirius cleared his throat and crossed his arms and Severus growled. "Fine!" he finally exclaimed as he moved Harry from his perch and stood up. "Do not complain when it is not to your satisfaction," he grumbled as he stalked towards to connecting doors. Before he crossed he looked at Harry and gave him a faint smile. "I'll be back in a bit, love, I'm merely assisting them with their rooms."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright," he agreed. Remus and Sirius beamed at Harry then followed Snape into their quarters.

Harry looked around Snape's rooms, pondering on what he could do. There was always the option of curling up on the bed, he was sure Severus would love that.

Harry got off the couch and walked to the door and frowned, his hand hesitating before it twisted the knob. He _could_ go visit Ron and Hermione, but he was worried about who would be out in the hallways. It was, after all, quite a long walk from the dungeons to the Gryffindor tower...

Finally Harry made his decision. He twisted the handle and stalked through the door in a very Snape-ish fashion. He wasn't going to let everyone rule over his life just because he was afraid of getting mobbed in the corridors. This was what Harry told himself at least. When he came upon a group of Ravenclaws his thoughts on that matter definitely changed. "Hello," he squeaked when all four pairs of eyes swiveled towards him. "I'm just going to…...go the other way," Harry said, edging away from one of the seventh year's hungry eyes.

Nathan Philip; that was the boy's name. The one who was slowly walking forward and eyeing him in a very suggestive manner. Harry swallowed. _Dear God, Why on earth did I ever decide to leave Snape's quarters? _

"Hello there," Nathan said. His voice wasn't anything but friendly, but Harry still didn't like it. "I've been watching you for awhile now, Harry," he said amicably.

Harry grimaced. _You don't say. _"Well, thats nice to know and all, but I've….really got to go and see my godfather. You know, to check how he's doing," Harry said quickly, hoping that the idea of his godfather being near would worry the man.

No such luck. Then again, Harry really didn't expect much. The Fates just had a way of screwing him over like that. "Well, I'm sure that he would be thrilled to find that his godson has found someone suitable. After all, it isn't safe for a submissive to be unclaimed," Nathan purred, stepping closer until Harry was pinned against the wall.

Harry's mouth opened. How the bloody hell had he moved so quickly? Nathan lowered his head until his lips were less than an inch away from Harry's. "May I?" he said courteously.

_Hell no! _Harry wanted to scream. _Who do you think you are? _Instead, all that came out of his mouth was an undignified squeak. Obviously taking this as a 'yes', Nathan leaned forward and pressed Harry harder against the wall and let his lips barely graze Harry's.

Harry froze, not knowing what to do. He could try and push the Ravenclaw away, but that would doubtlessly end in failure. Or, he could begin crying. That always worked on Severus after all. Just as he was about to start the waterworks (which would only be half-faked), he felt Nathan pulled away from him and he looked up in relief to see Remus and Sirius standing there with angry expressions.

Sirius yanked Nathan to face him then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I suggest that you get out of here quickly, before you find yourself missing several pieces of your anatomy," he threatened darkly.

Nathan quickly fled down the hall with his friends barely catching up. Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Remus and Sirius. "Thank you." Harry said raggedly. Remus sighed and hugged Harry tightly, letting the boy cling to his robes for several seconds before pulling back.

"Merlin, Harry. I didn't think that it would be so bad that they would actually just harass you in the corridors. Now I see why Severus was so upset at this." Sirius shook his head as he took Remus's place and hugged him.

Harry pouted. "No kidding."

"So, where where you trying to get to?" Sirius asked as he pulled away.

"Gryffindor common room." Harry answered and Sirius slung an arm over his shoulder.

"We'll walk you there." he said cheerfully. Remus nodded and moved so he was on Harry's other side, efficiently blocking off that side.

Harry looked embarrassed. "No, that's okay guys. Really," he said, shrugging Sirius's heavy arm off. "I'm fine, the common room is right up here."

Sirius and Remus shook their heads. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry." Remus said firmly. "It's no problem at all. We were just heading up to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about the new defense professor."

Harry immediately perked up. "Who is it?" he asked eagerly. "Is it either of you?"

Remus and Sirius both shook their heads. "No, you'll find out tomorrow morning, along with the rest of the school." They arrived at the portrait guarding the common room and Sirius patted Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry so much Kiddo, everything is perfectly fine."

Harry made a face at Sirius. Was it impossible for them to just tell him who was the new professor?

Remus chuckled, sensing his thoughts. "Sorry Harry, but you'll just have to wait. Have a good night."

Harry smirked. "Oh, I'm not going to sleep here. Didn't Severus tell you that we're sharing quarters now?" he said innocently.

"No, he didn't," Remus growled.

Sirius rushed over to Harry and grabbed him in a huge hug. "Oh, Harry, it's okay. Me and Remus will go and have a word with Snape then you'll be free," he said concernedly. "In fact, why don't you sleep with Remus and I tonight, just to make sure he doesn't try to steal you away."

Remus nodded in agreement and Harry looked horrified. "No way!" he exclaimed. He poked Sirius's arm to try and detach him. "Besides, I'm sure he'll explain it in the morning," he smirked.

Remus and Sirius scowled. "Alright fine, we get it Harry. You want to know who the professor is."

Harry perked up and nodded enthusiastically but Remus shook his head. "Nope, sorry, Harry. But if we have to wait till morning to get an explanation, then so do you."

Harry faltered. "But…"

Remus and Sirius laughed at his crestfallen look. "Sorry Pup, unless of course, you want to elaborate…?"

Harry mentally debated it for a few seconds then decided to just tell them. After all, it would be much more painless than having them yell at Severus. "Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea seeing as there are a few people in the Gryffindor tower that are….er…infatuated with me," he explained awkwardly. "It's not like we've done anything yet, and he told me that even if I did want to now, that he wouldn't accept because he didn't want me to agree out of fear."

Remus relaxed and nodded. "Good, you'll tell me if he ever does try to force himself on you though, right?" he asked gently.

Harry blushed and nodded. "He won't. If anything I'm the one who usually starts everything. You know, we've only actually kissed a few times." He pointed out. "When you caught us was our first time."

Instead of assuaging their fears like Harry had hoped, his words only made them angrier. "_That _was your first time kissing!" Sirius shouted outraged. "He was way to forward for that. Harry, a first kiss is supposed to be chaste..and, and…sweet!" he burst out.

Harry was looking a little afraid of his godfather right now. Merlin, who knew that man could rant like that? "Well, it started out that way. Then it kinda...escalated?" he finished lamely. "But don't worry Sirius, I liked it," he said, trying to distract both his guardians.

Remus's eyes were yellow and he was growling softly. "Be that as it may, that was not acceptable for your first kiss. It was rough, forward, and _definitely _not chaste or sweet."

Harry shrugged, "Sorry, but before that he kissed me on the cheek and forehead. That's sweet and chaste," he offered up.

Remus and Sirius just shook their heads. "Let us all be thankful for small miracles," Remus drawled out wryly.

Harry beamed and nodded. "Thats how I see it too!" he chirped and waved goodbye as he stepped inside the portrait hole after whispering "Blue crown." to the Fat Lady.

His eyes immediately sought out Ron and Hermione. He found Hermione sitting down at a small table near the fire, surrounded by a dozen open books and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Ron, on the other hand, was sitting down on the floor with Seamus and Dean, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Harry took a seat next to Ron. "Hey, mate." he whispered.

Ron scooted over to make more room and grinned. "Hey, want to join?" he asked, holding up a smoking card.

Harry looked at it warily and shook his head. "I think I'll pass. Hey, have you heard about our new defense professor?"

Ron lost his concentration and immediately his stack of cars blew in his face. He quickly wiped the soot off his face and turned eagerly to Harry. "Who? Does that mean that Dumbledore won't be teaching any longer?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know who it is, but Sirius and Remus are going up to talk with Dumbledore about it."

"Do you think it's one of them?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't be. I asked and they said no."

Ron frowned. "Maybe Hermione will know," he offered and Harry shrugged again then rose along with Ron to go and ask her.

It turned out that Hermione didn't know either, and Harry promised them that he would ask Severus tonight.

"If it doesn't work you have to influence him with your body." Hermione instructed. "Sway your hips or something," She said knowledgeably.

Harry gaped. "I am not going to….seduce Severus!"

Ron looked faintly sick. "Alright, as soon as we start talking about seducing Snape, I'm out. Goodnight." Ron practically ran up the stairs and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just try and persuade him to tell you Harry, I'm sure it will work." she said confidently. With that being said, she wished him goodnight then walked up the stairs to the girl dorms.

Harry shook his head and quickly exited the portrait. Just in case, he had brought the marauders map, but it looked as if all the corridors were empty. Weird. Harry hurried down to the dungeons, shivering when the air noticeably got cooler. Finally he reached Snape's room and walked inside.

Severus was sitting in his favorite black leather loveseat by the fire. In his hands he held a small potions journal that Harry knew he had read dozens of times. "So Severus," Harry said shyly as he walked over and curled up on the older man's lap. "Do you, by any chance, know who the new Defense professor is?"

Severus snorted and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist. "I do, but I'm not going to tell you."

Harry turned to straddle Severus with an indignant expression. "Come on, please?" he begged.

Severus smirked and leaned down to gently kiss his cheek. "You will find out with the rest of your class. Just as a warning, however, She is not someone who can be trusted."

Harry looked confused at that. "Why? Does she work for Voldemort?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "No, the ministry. Now, that's enough information. I just wanted you to be aware of it, Harry, but there is no reason to fret. She is...harmless. Annoying - to the extreme, but she cannot do anything."

Harry relaxed slightly and nuzzled Severus back with his nose. Severus smirked and tipped Harry's head up with a finger. He held his lips mere inches away from Harry's own and stared at the boy with questioning eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Isn't it a bit late to ask for permission? I mean, we basically made out the first time we kissed."

Severus frowned and pulled away. "I know Harry, and I'm sorry for that." he said regretfully.

"Well I'm sure not." Harry said defiantly. Severus smirked, although his heart wasn't in it. "That was our first kiss, and I lost control. I shouldn't have...molested you like that."

Harry choked and Severus had to pat his back to get him to calm down. "Severus, molesting me would have been having your prick halfway up my arse, and I can't say that that wouldn't have been welcome," he finally managed.

Severus looked horrified. "Harry, I would never do such a thing without your absolute consent!" He seemed almost angry at Harry.

Harry sighed. "I know that, Severus, what I'm trying to say it you weren't molesting me."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Your first kiss was supposed to be innocent, and chaste, not a make out session. I don't know what else to call what I did to you. I had you pinned underneath me, my tongue in your mouth, my knees between your thighs, and my hand was feeling up your arse."

Harry blushed. "Well, it sure wasn't innocent, but it was great. And it was also as much my fault as yours. I _liked_ your tongue in my mouth, your weight on top of me feels amazing, I encouraged you to feel up my arse, and I like sitting like this, it feels natural." Harry explained, feeling embarrassed at his whole admission.

Severus snorted. "I wonder what your dear godfather and wolf would think if they ever heard you say it felt natural for you to have your legs spread for me," he said with amusement. Now _there_ was an idea.

Harry blushed. "I - I didn't mean it _that_ way!" he squeaked, his blush becoming even more pronounced.

Severus snorted in amusement and pulled Harry's tighter against his chest. "As much as I appreciate your defense, it really was not appropriate for me to take our first kiss that far. You far underestimate the effect you have one me, my little Harry." Severus smirked and kissed the black mop of hair. Now it was time to have some fun embarrassing the shy Gryffindor. "Merlin, I couldn't take it anymore when you moaned my name, hearing you so wanton and eager…"

"Okay! Thats enough," Harry exclaimed, blushing brightly and quickly sitting up.

Severus drew in a ragged breath when Harry accidentally rubbed against his member. Being this close was definitely dangerous when they were having a conversation about how simply _arousing_ his little mate could be when he whimpers.

Harry blushed when he felt Severus's member twitch. "Sorry," he mumbled embarrassed. He froze, not sure what to do, but Severus merely chuckled and drew Harry, once again, to his chest. "My shy little Gryffindor."

Harry blushed and laid his head on Severus's shoulder, content with the peaceful silence.

After a few more minutes, Severus reluctantly sat Harry next to him and stood up. "I must go and stabilize one of my potions, will you wait for me up in bed?"

Harry smiled softly and nodded, then quickly padded upstairs. Severus turned to watch Harry wiggle up the stairs then mentally shook his head out. He couldn't afford such thoughts when he was going up to lie with the boy later. Harry just didn't know how tempting he was, especially with Severus's pajamas on and a sleepy smile.

After Severus stabilized all of his potions brewing, he hurried upstairs and smiled at the sight that awaited him. Harry was curled up, fast asleep, wearing one of his old shirts.

Severus chuckled and quickly changed into his nightwear and climbed into best. Harry blearily raised his head when he felt Severus climb in behind him and spoon him. "Sev'rus?" he asked foggily.

"Shh, I'm right here." Severus whispered as he wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged his back against his chest. Harry sleepily purred and nestled in deeper, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"You have no idea what you do to me, you little minx," Severus rumbled quietly, softly stroking Harry's stomach, loving the sweet sounds that were coming from the submissive's mouth. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered. "I love you."

Harry began purring again as he closed his eyes. "Love you too."

Hp

Severus made Harry so late to breakfast that he nearly missed Dumbledore's announcement.

"_Hurry _Harry!" Hermione hissed as she pushed a plate full of food in front of him. Harry gave her a smile in thanks and sat down next to Ron who was in the middle of eating a huge pancake.

"Severus wouldn't tell me more than the fact that she can't be trusted, she works at the ministry, and that she's completely harmless." Harry informed his two best friends as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium that was rarely ever used save for the beginning of the year speech.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you had a great night of sleep." Dumbledore said jovially, instantly catching everyone's attention as their heads swiveled forward to face him.

"I would like to make an announcement. For all of you who don't know her, this is Delores Umbridge, and she will take over teaching teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." As soon as Dumbledore mentioned her name, a very plump, toad-like lady stood up to address the crowd.

Harry first impression of her was repulsion, and that was just form her appearance. The second impression was extreme dislike, and that particular feeling was matched by almost everyone after she finished her speech on how she would like to make our school a better place.

"I can't believe her!" Hermione hissed furiously. "How could she try to undermine Dumbledore's authority like that!"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, what I do know, is that if we don't hurry we're going to be late for her class."

Hermione stormed away furiously and Harry and Ron exchanged shrugs and ran after her. When they arrived in the defense room, Harry felt like puking, cursing Umbridge, puking again, then running to Severus's rooms to hide way from the world. Unfortunately, this class was necessary.

As soon as he and the rest of his housemates had sat down, Professor Umbridge was clearing her throat and simpering at them. Harry watched her warily as she stepped up to the front of the room, standing in the center of the desk and laying her palms down flat on the table.

"Good morning class." Professor Umbridge.

A few people mumbled "good morning" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her dully before breaking off and sending looks of distaste up to the front.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centerd, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor.

Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose.

He looked at her enquiringly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study.

You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool.

Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

'"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-p oints-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach. "Come on, Snape won't be happy if you get yourself into trouble."

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. Cedric was a sore point for him, and he wouldn't stand for anyone insulting his honor.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died.

They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

Harry mechanically walked forward toward her desk. Professor Umbridge gave him a sickly smile and handed him a rolled up parchment. "If you could please deliver this to Headmaster Dumbledore?" she requested.

Harry gave her a cold look and stalked towards the door, wishing that his robes billowed like Severus's so he could make more of an impression. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, don't forget about your detention."

Harry huffed and slammed the door closed. Harmless, Severus had said. Yea well, not for his heart-rate. It was only the first day of class and Harry already felt like shoving her frilly pink cardigan down her throat. "Cockroach Cluster," he grumbled to the guardians outside the headmaster's office.

Harry hesitantly opened the door to Dumbledore's office and grinned sheepishly once he realized that Dumbledore and Severus were having tea together.

"Come in, come in, my dear boy." Dumbledore said cheerily as he gestured for Harry to sit down in a chair. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, shouldn't you be in your Defense class?"

Harry coughed a little then handed Dumbledore the scroll. "Professor Umbridge requested that I give this to you."

Dumbledore quickly read through the missive. By the time he was done, his eyebrows had risen at least an inch and his eyes were twinkling with good humor.

"What did you do, Harry?" Severus sighed as he took the scroll. He read through it twice the speed of Dumbledore then raised one elegant eyebrow and glared pointedly.

Harry looked pleadingly towards Severus and the man sighed. "Come here you incorrigible brat, Merlin knows those idiots you call your guardians would murder me if I didn't show you comfort."

Harry beamed happily and scampered over to Severus, quickly cuddling on his lap.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked up with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, Professor," he said, the exact picture of innocence, except for the fact that he was sitting on a man's lap who had done far less than innocent things to him.

"Harry, please be careful around Professor Umbridge. Severus was right in telling you that she isn't dangerous, but she isn't someone who you want to irritate either. She has direct correspondence with the Ministry, and everything you say can act against you in the future," Dumbledore said seriously. "It's nothing to worry about now Harry, and I am almost certain that Severus will be able to protect you if she does get the ministry involved, but be careful."

Harry nodded and tried his best to look ashamed. "I understand Professor, if I may ask a question though, if she isn't dangerous, then why must I be so careful around her?"

Dumbledore crossed his fingers and gently rested his head on them. "For one, she is still a professor at this school, and as such she retains a certain amount of power over you-" Here Severus growled rather loudly, but both the other two occupants ignored him. "-and two, being a professor at this school, she has the right to give you detention whenever she so wishes, unless Minerva or I find a suitable reason why it isn't acceptable."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Okay." he said simply. Severus silently shook his head then bent down to kiss the mop of inky black hair. "Please don't give her a reason to make you stay late during your detention, I would like to get to sleep at a reasonable hour, and I'm sure you would too," he murmured. "After all, we wouldn't want Lupin and Black to think we're both tired for completely different reasons."

Harry blushed and Dumbledore chuckled. "I do believe it's time I see you off Harry, don't want to be late for charms." he said cheerfully and Harry nodded then slipped of Severus's lap and gave him once last smile before following Dumbledore out into the hallway.

**An: Review...please? :)**


End file.
